Last Moments: Before the Memeorial Games
by TimX7
Summary: Before the Mockingjay, there was the Phoenix and the Avox Girl. This is the story of these two unsung symbols of rebellion, that were overshadowed by Katniss Everdeen.


Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Title: Last Moments: Before the Memorial Games**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: Before the Mockingjay, there was the Phoenix and the Avox Girl. This is the story of these two unsung symbols of rebellion, that were overshadowed by Katniss Everdeen.**

**Author's Note: This was entered for 's November 2010 Primrose Contest. This story by surprisingly won the competition for that month. Which is a total shock by me.**

_**Nothing can stop us...**_

_**Now I love you...**_

_**They're not going to get us!**_

_**Not going to get us!**_

**Tatu - Not Gonna Get Us**

**Tim Lansing's POV**

I run back as fast as I can to our camp. My violet hair is cut short and my violet eyes have

adjusted to the darkness. I bring the food I just gathered to the girl in front of the fire: my charge

Lavinia. It's been two days since we escaped from the Capitol. Two days since Lavinia watched from a closet as her family was murdered by peacekeepers in her own mansion, two days since I helped her escape. We've got a long way to go until we reach District 13, and we're resting for the night, in front of a campfire.

"What's for dinner?" she asked me her red hair tied into a ponytail.

"Rabbit..." I say. "Sorry it's all I could kill today."

Lavinia and I have been to the training center whenever the tributes were in the arena for the

Hunger Games, and during the Hunger Games off season. It was originally set up so Capitol

children can learn various skills to protect themselves, survive on the streets or better their

training if they become peacekeepers. It isn't mandatory, but Lavinia and I were always there.

Even though she just started her training two years ago. I have been training ever since I was ten

years old. I'm not like every other adult in Panem. I'm actually a adult in the body of a teenager.

Because of this, I wasn't able to find work anywhere. No would hire a man in his mid twenties

that looked like a thirteen year old. Especially since my employers would have to give the same

answer to peacekeepers upholding the child labor laws, that state only Avoxes who are teenagers are allowed to be working underaged. Luckily my father found the perfect job for me to do, being Lavinia's bodyguard and pretend to be her boyfriend.

"Its okay... as long as its food." she said as I sat down and began to clean the rabbits I caught

for consumption. We ate in silence and had a small meal with whatever edible plants she was

able to gather. That is how we work together. We use our strengths and not our weaknesses.

She's the gatherer, and I'm the hunter. Together we can survive out in the wilderness for years.

But I have a promise to keep with her father: we have to get to District 13 and tell President

Coins to begin the rebellion, even though we don't have a symbol for the rebellion. A symbol is

needed to boost solider morale, which is what happened seventy-two years ago during the Dark Days. The Districts never did have something to boost their morale, and Snow's young and tyrannical government easily wiped out the resistance. Then, to show his power and his notion that he is above all, including God, he created the Hunger Games. To show that Snow is a God. That he's the judge jury and executioner. That he is the Angel of Life and Death. Someday he'll realize that he's nothing more than a mere mortal, human being. We'll show him... we'll show the Capitol that humans have a free will, and that taking that free will from us will result in serious consequences.

**Avox Girl: Lavinia's POV**

We continue on our journey for the next couple days to District 13. We could've stolen a

hovercraft and flew there. However neither of us knows how to fly one, and the hovercrafts in

the Capitol are all under heavy guard. We've got no choice but to escape on foot. We could also hijack a train and force the engineer to take us to District 13, but the trains are guarded as the second day of travelling, we manage to reach District 12. I smile as I know now that it's not much further to District 13. District 13 is only northeast of District 12. I hold Tim's hand as we continue our trek towards our destination. Soon the rebellion will begin, and we'll be safe in a new Panem. A new Panem with no Hunger Games. I am giddy with excitement as we draw closer to District 12. I look over and find two D12 children hiding under a rock formation. I know that they see us and don't want to come out of hiding, for fear that they may be captured by anything that might appear nearby.

I was right about something appearing before us... it was a Capitol hovercraft that came out of

it's cloaking system. Now I'm scared, and I have never been so scared since we escaped from

the Capitol. I see the hovercraft fire a harpoon at us, and watch in horror as Tim just stares at me before the harpoon pierces his chest, destroying his heart. Blood oozes out of his mouth as the harpoon pulls him up into the hovercraft. A net falls down on top of me and I scream and

scream as loud as I could. The net then beings me up into the is then that peacekeepers remove the spear from Tim's now dead body, and take me out of the net and strap me to a chair. A doctor grins evilly as he enters the "operating room". I whimper before screaming again, but was stopped by peacekeepers who hold my mouth open with their powerful hands. The doctor pulls a cloth off of a small table and his grin gets even wider. As on

the table are all surgical tools... No... They're not planning to... Yes they are. I'm now a traitor. I'm a Avox... starting right now...

Now the Capitol will continue to rule over the Districts with an iron fist. They will never see

freedom, and the Hunger Games will continue. I'm attached to an IV drip and the doctor grabs a scalpel off the table before stalking towards me. His giddiness getting even worse with each

menacing step.

"Scream for your Capitol, traitor..." he said with that same grin he had when coming into the

room. "For it will be your last..."

The peacekeepers allow me one final blood curdling scream, which makes them smile with pride. Then it is the last time I'll ever speak words again... I'm no longer known as Lavinia, I'm just a Avox Girl with no name.

**Head Genetics Scientist: Dr. Alexander Monroe's POV**

I await the return of the hovercraft on the helipad of my facility's roof. My team waits nearby for

retrieval of the body. We see the hovercraft come out of cloaking and land on the helipad. The

peacekeepers and a former employee of mine walk off first with a red headed Capitol girl,

dressed in the usual Avox uniform, being escorted inside. That poor girl. She never stood a

chance trying to reach District 13 on foot. Plutarch won't be happy about this, but maybe he'll

like what I have planned for the body of the bodyguard, who is being escorted off the hovercraft inside a stasis chamber. The peacekeepers wheeling the body off the hovercraft, stop and leave the chamber in front of me as they go inside. The two peacekeepers are working for the rebellion undercover, they give me sympathetic stares of sorrow and remorse, before they go inside.

"Well we better get this boy onto the train." I say to my team. "I'll explain the situation to

Plutarch via phone once we're safely out of the Capitol."

We take the train and get away without being noticed. The good thing about living in the

Capitol is that Capitol citizens are allowed to leave without permission to go anywhere in Panem. I check with the engineer on the estimated time of arrival. He's another undercover rebel, working for me no less. He said it'll be about three days and that our subject is safely chamber will keep him from decaying for at least a week. I sigh and go to the nearest phone, I need to tell Plutarch Heavensbee that Lavinia and Tim didn't make it to District 13, and that Tim Lansing is a dead body inside a coffin filled with an ice cold liquid to keep him

preserved for transport to District 13. Ironically, Tim is going to District 13 either dead or alive.

It would've been so much better if he survived and got there alive, than dead...

**Some Time Later...**

**Phoenix: Tim Lansing's POV**

I'm visiting the Capitol's Art Museum today, and by myself too. I just need some time to think about all that happened in the last couple of months. Two months ago I was in the Memorial

Games arena, trying to save as many tributes as I could. Sadly only three died on my watch, and I can't get over their needless deaths. Then my fiancee was murdered and peacekeepers don't have a clue who did it. Not only that, but I learned she was a secret agent, which threw the already confusing memories even more out of whack. But with Dr. Monroe's help, I'm doing

well in my effort to figure it all out. I heard that Peeta had submitted one of his paintings to the

museum, so I'm here to see it. I finally come upon it and I stare at it. It's a painting of a couple,

holding hands and walking through the woods. The title is called "Couple in the Woods".

Staring at it actually brings back the memories of Lavinia and I's last moments together. I

remember back to that very day, when we tried to reach District 13 on foot. We were holding

hands throughout the entire trip. She wasn't about to get left behind me and I wasn't letting her

go because I loved her...

_"Lavinia..." I say. "You ever thought about our relationship, and how we should have a real _

_relationship together?"_

_"Well you don't beat around the bush do you?" she replied. "I did think about it and I have to decline the offer. You're in your mid twenties, and I'm just barely entering my teen years. It's a forbidden love that we can't have take place. I'm sorry, but I only like you as a good friend and my bodyguard. Nobody will want us to fall in love with each other anyway. So let's get to District 13 before the Capitol catches up to us."_

_We continued to hold hands as we merrily continued on our trek. Hoping, praying and thinking we weren't being followed by the Capitol. But of course when we reached District 12, we learned how wrong we were..._

"Lavinia..." I say before continuing on to other works of art.

_"Doc... I've been having this strange dream as of late. I dreamt I'm with Lavinia, my friend, and we're holding hands as we walk through the woods to somewhere." I tell Dr. Monroe. "Please tell me if this is real or not real..."_

_"Real..." Dr. Monroe replied, and that was all he said about the dream._


End file.
